


Black Moon Raises

by JBROSE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBROSE/pseuds/JBROSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the tales of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay where all wrong? What happens if in fact Morgan Le Fay was the good guy? It's Harry's fifth year and everything he had every thought he knew about good and evil is about to be turned on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not all is what it seems?

Harry sat on the cushioned window box looking out of the window trying very hard to ignore the sounds of the common room around him. It was only the first day back and already Harry wished he was anywhere but back at Hogwarts. Ever since his birthday Harry found himself craving the outdoors more than normal. At the Barrow, he would spend hours hiding in the fields from his friends just enjoy the sun light as it soaked into his skin. 

He found himself allowing a brief smile cross his face as he remembered one day Bill, the eldest Wesley finding him as laid on a rocking outcrop only in his boxers as he allowed his body to be as one with the elements around him. He could still see the surprise in Bill’s eyes as Harry practically glowed in a bright light before informing him that his mother had sent him to find Harry. 

A loud bang brought him back to the common room. His thoughts once again returned back to a dark place. 

Something deep inside of him knew that yet again he would land up having to face something that was so far above his skills that only sheer dumb luck would save him. He had, had enough of following orders; of letting someone else tell him what he had to do even though he didn't want to do it. 

He had done what was expected of him and had killed Voldemort at the end of last year. That night only added to his already large bank of nightmares. Watching as Cedric was murdered right in front of his eyes was bad enough but having to watch as Voldemort, was re-born using his own blood and then moments later somehow finding himself standing over the well and truly dead body of the Dark Lord, covered in blood and laughing often left him huddled in a small ball on the sofa until Molly came down in the morning to make breakfast. No matter how hard he tried he could never remember how he had managed to get free or even killing Voldemort himself, he could barely remember returning Cedric's body back to Hogwarts.

Feeling the anger that had plagued him since that night flood his sense he knew he had to get away from the common room before he did something he would probably later regret.

Still ignoring those around him, Harry made his way through the common room and out into the greater castle. Running on pure instincts he soon found himself deep in the dungeons outside of the one room that before today he hated with every ounce of his being. Knocking on the door he wait for the sound of a frustrated sound of ‘enter’ before he found himself looking into the somewhat surprised face of one Professor Snape.

Not allowing Professor Snape a change to speak Harry started to speak

“I've had enough Professor. I am over having to bend over and kiss the ass of every single witch or wizard who thinks that they know what is ‘best’ for me. I am sick and tired of having to pretend to be this golden boy who can do no wrong. I want my life back. I did what I had to do; I killed the bastard Voldemort just like a good little boy without so much as blinking. Now I want to live my life and you are going to help me.”

*********************************

Snape tilted his head to the side and sighed. He knew this was coming, had done since the very first day he laid eyes on Potter as a small eleven year old boy. He may look like his father, but his eyes and temper well they were pure Lily. It also didn’t help that he was the last living breathing ancestor of Morgan le Fay herself, also known for her temper. A fact that was being kept hidden from the boy, for his protection or so Dumbledore claimed, which in his opinion was the most stupidest thing the old man had come up with to date. 

Snape knew it was in order to keep the boy in his grasp, though from where Snape was observing it was barley by the old man’s finger tips. Once the boy full learnt who he was, and the power he possessed Dumbledore would be shaking in his disgustingly bright coloured socks, like the night three months ago when he learnt what the boy had done to the newly reborn Dark Lord.

That night in the grave yard was just the first signs that his ancestral magic was coming to the foreground. Snape had sat there listening as Lucius had described how the Death Eaters had stood there in horror as they watched the binds that held the boy fall to the ground as a long heavy sword suddenly appeared in his hand. Lucius still swore that the sword all most sounded like it was singing, and without so much as a blink of an eye the Dark Lords head followed by that of his blasted pet fell to the floor before his new body went up in blue flames as the boy watched on laughing with joy. 

Still keeping his eyes on the boy he moved so he was perched on the edge of his desk as he thought about what he could actually say to the boy without breaking his word to the mutt. Before he could even think he found his lips moving with his typical sneer,  
“What is it that you expect me to do about it Potter? You are after all not my responsibility.”

The moment those words left his mouth he could feel the anger that had been boiling deep inside the boy spring to the surface and the next thing he knew the boy was being pinned to the floor by Lucius Malfoy, as he screamed out his frustration. 

***********************************************

Lucius looked down at the young man he had pinned to the ground wishing that there was something that could be done for him. He moved the pair of them into a more upright position after a while when the screams changed to quiet hiccups and the occasional sniffle, not for a moment loosening his hold in case the boy still meant his old friend harm even in his more subdued manner. Though that wasn't the only reason he chose to keep the boy close. 

In what had become called yet another Potter incidence the boy had come fully into his Le Fay inheritance on his 15th birthday, two years earlier than was thought possible and it was only now the implications of this were being felt, especially when it came to his feeling for the boy. 

To his horror and to the utmost amusement of Narcissa, the boy in his arms was his true mate but the worst part of it all was he didn't have the boy to himself. He had to share him, with none other than the man who was now kneeling in front of them and the one man he currently wanted to kill for the current situation. 

They were both elves, though from two very different branches. Snape was often called a moon elf but was in fact a Nightwalker a much more powerful and deadly elf. They were back in Morgan days used as assassin’s and were often known as her invisible army. His family on the other hand were elemental elves, yet another branch that was often mistaken for one of their more well-known cousin the woodland elves. 

Where the Nightwalkers where assassin’s, the Elemental’s where healers of the body, mind and soul, the fact that the boy’s soul had called out to both of theirs spoke volume so loud it all most made Lucius feel sorry for all those that stood in the way.  
He could feel his anger raise as he remembered the reason why he had been pulled half way across the country in the first place. 

“Don’t start Lucius. This had to happen sooner rather than later or would you prefer to have to deal with a distraught boy who had lashed out at one of his friends instead?”

The part of Lucius that wanted to maim the man slowly settled down again before nodding his head in agreement before looking down at the boy in question to notice he had passed out at some point, probably from exhaustion. Before Lucius could actually speak the door to the classroom hit swang open allowing Dumbledore to glide into the room like he owned the place, only coming to a halt when two growls filled the room causing the boy to let out whimper in response. 

“I see Miss Granger’s worried weren't needed after all.”

Lucius knew that wasn't the reason the old fool had come looking for the boy. Even with the defeat of the Dark Lord, the man before him still had his silly games he wanted to play and his young mate was at the heart of them. It was also because of the man that his mate didn't understand anything that was happening to him but that would all change soon. 

Watching as the old fool back away from the small group on the floor even more, Lucius couldn’t help but let a feral smile cross his face that was echoed by Snape. Oh yes, very soon Dumbledore, the so called leader of the Light, would learn to never ever cross paths with an angry Black. Especially the recently pardoned godfather and blood- adopted father of his mate.

One Sirius Black last living child of Mordred, and last true blood kin of one Harry James Potter.


	2. A word of fresh air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to thank Ronin101, Candy_sunrise, RoguesAngel and Kimbo_ACP_Masen for leaving me Kudos on the first chapter. This is my very first Harry Potter story so it was nice to see other people liked it.
> 
> Now this story is very OC. Mainly because well I'm not the great J. K. Rowling and secondly well I found the whole concept of Light and Dark magic a bit odd. 
> 
> This isn't Beta so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter

Sirius Black had spent the better part of his day, hidden in the shadows of the old Black’s house listening to the Order fight over what was best for his own son even though as far as the rest of the world knew was only his godson and could feel himself starting to become angry. 

It wasn’t until the sound of breaking glass filled the air did anyone even seem to remember he was even present. Getting a better hold of himself, Sirius allowed a hollow smile to cross his face as he moved out of the shadows and into what little light managed to penetrate the small kitchen. He couldn’t help but let a small snigger leave his mouth as nearly everyone in the room seemed to try and hide behind their neighbour in fright. Only Moody and Lupin stayed where they were though Moody’s magical eye was spinning round in its socket just proving that even the ex Auror was as un-nerved of him as everyone else.

His years trapped in the middle of the North Sea, in a place worse than hell itself, and then again in the very house he was currently standing in had changed him from the man he once was. He was no longer the man that allowed other to tell him what to do; especially now he was a freeman and that scared them. He now however owned Lucius Malfoy a debt of thanks for it was due to him and his charms that after nearly fifteen years meant that the Ancient and Noble house of Black once again had a true lord.   
Placing his hands on the old oak kitchen table he let his grey eyes flick from face to face absorbing the look of slight horror they all held, that was until they hit a pair of amber eyes. The same eyes that only that very morning had been filled with wild desire and obedience as he taken what he wanted from the man they belonged to, more than once. Letting his eyes fill with lust for just a few seconds causing Moony to blush before he dragged his eyes to the blue of the man he truly hated before he spoke in an all most calm voice

“None of you have the rights to be hiding anything from Harry. Need I remind everyone of you that I am seen as his blood father under both British and International wizarding laws as well as the Old Laws which can’t be broken? Now I suggest you pay attention to this next bit, I will be allowing both Snape and Lucius to not only tell him exactly who he is but they will also be teaching everything he will need to know. With that said as of this afternoon Harry will no longer be a student at Hogwarts, the same goes for Miss Granger. Her parents were shocked to say the least when they heard their only child was being missed treated, they are allowing her to continue her schooling with Harry and his private tutors. The young Malfoy will also be joying them; both his parents want him schooled away from the influence of the so called “light” side.”

Without waiting for the yelling that was bound to follow, especially from the red head bitch who tried to run Harry’s life for him, he apparited to Black castle to make sure the house-elves had done as instructed. It would be the first time since Mordred had been brutally murdered that the castle would once again serve as the main homestead. No one except those Sirius had told knew where the castle was, not even Dumbledore and he had been looking for it for years.   
It was as the sun was setting bathing one of the many over grown courtyards that littered the grounds in a red haze did Remus, his best friend and consort arrive with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius watched as he prowled across the uneven cobbles looking like the young man Sirius, had fallen in love with all those years ago. Sirius was a little surprised when instead of stopping just short of him as was Remus usual way of greeting him, he suddenly found himself pinned to the ivy covered wall as Remus, shoved his tongue down his throat before pulling away slightly blushing at his own actions. 

Before Sirius could even ask what had brought that moment of boldness on Remus started to speak in heavily lust filled voice,

“You miss all the fun Siri. Dumbledore was furious after you left. It didn’t help that he suddenly got an owl from Snape, telling him that he was no longer his little puppet to be played with and that he was no longer the poison master from the school or for the order. Add the fact he has just lost his top three students, two who he was convinced where all ready in his grasp, let’s just say it’s a good thing that you two won’t be seeing each other anytime soon.”

Sirius couldn’t stop himself from tilting his head back so he could see the first stars before laughing as flashes of images flashed through his mind of one of the so called most powerful wizards of all time throwing a hissy fit like a child being told no. His laugher soon turned into a soft moan as he felt his mates teeth lightly sink there way in to his neck. 

As much as he enjoyed his mate taking charge sometimes, right at this very moment he had other plans and they all involved his mate being tied to their large bed. Wrapping his fingers into the short light brown hair he yanked his mates head back before shaking his head

“That was naughty. You know what happens when you’ve been a naughty wolf, don’t you Moony? You have to until the count of ten and if you are not in the correct position I promise you, you will not be sitting for a week.”  
With a low pop his mate vanished from his grasp, counting slowly to ten Sirius took one more look up at the sky noticing it was nearly a full moon before following his mate with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

*****************************************

Harry stood there mouth open as Hermione, was yet again giving him a lecture, this time on how he pack his own trunk. He could think of at least a dozen other things that they needed to talk about the biggest one in his books was the fact that he was an elf of all things. Not just any elf ever but the so called king of elven kind due to his relations with one Morgan le Fay. 

He had woken that morning trapped between the bodies of Snape and Malfoy Senior. Considering the last thing he even remembered was yelling at Snape, he was at loose ends how that had come to be. He wasn’t going to complain however because for the first time ever he felt like he was truly safe. The fact it was due to two men who up until yesterday he thought hated him and in return he hated back, he would question that once he had at least one cup of coffee in him. A nasty habit he had picked up from spending so much time around the two older Weasley’s and Sirius. 

“Harry, Harry, HARRY.”

Harry jumped a little in shock before shaking his head trying to dislodge the moment he realised that a pair of smouldering black eyes had been watching him causing Hermione, to glare at him. 

“Where you listening to anything I have been telling you? No don’t bother answering I already know the answer. Professors Lupin and Snape will be here in a minute are you sure you have everything? We won’t be coming back here ever again by the sounds of it.”

Harry nodded his head letting a small blush cross his checks at the brief mention of Snape. He never fully unpacked trunk no matter where he was. He just didn’t trust people enough to be able to do that, he needed to always know where his things where at all times. It was yet another part of the bigger problem that came from his years living at the Dursley’s as Hermione had explained to him one wet afternoon during their summer break. This was of course after he had yet another minor panic attack because Ginny touched him from behind. 

“Yeah, Miny I have everything. Sorry for not paying attention, I’m just a little confused by everything. It feels like I’m not me anymore but then again I don’t really understand who this ‘me’ is really is. Before the end of last year to the wizarding world I was the so called Chosen One, meant to rid the world of evil Dark Lord, and to the Dursley’s I was nothing more than a Freak. I’ve never had the opportunity to work out who I am. I can’t even tell you my own sexuality because I’ve never been allowed to truly find out. I’ve all ways been pushed towards dating Ginny in hopes that one day I might marry her but I don’t see her that way. To tell you the truth she annoys me a lot, she treats me like her mother does, like I’m a lost duckling.”

*****************************************

Snape stood just in the side the doorway watching as Harry broke down in tears after the last words had fallen from his mouth. Without even thinking about the other three people in the room he found himself pulling the young boy into his arms using the fold of his robes to try and give him some kind of barrier. 

He knew that Lucius would need to be told about the boys feelings as soon as possible. They both knew that he had been hurt in the past; they just didn’t know it was this bad. Even he knew who he was when he was growing up even with an alcoholic father to contend with during the summer months and James and Sirius during the rest of the year before the incident in their sixth year. They never became friends but they learnt to tolerate each other.

Without thoughts about how it would look he lift the young boy up into his arms so he was popped onto one hip, which shouldn’t have even been possible. The first thing required for all of those coming to castle Black would be a physical. The boy was not only still the same height he was when he first came to Snape’s attention back in his first year but he was also underweight even with the layer of muscles he had gained from playing Quidditch. While was going through the list of things that needed to be done the boy had managed to cry himself to sleep.

Turning so he was facing the other three occupants in the room he wasn’t at all surprised by the look of horror that was promenade in the two younger ones eyes. He could tell his god-son wanted to know if what they had overheard was in deed true but Lupin spoke first

“There is much the two of you don’t know about Harry, there are something’s that even we don’t know. It’s one of the reasons Lord Black, is taking him away from Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Now leave your trunks here, the Black house-elves will pick them up soon. We need to be in Hogsmead in half an hour to meet up with the others so we better get moving before we’re late.”

Snape watched as the two children follow the werewolf out of the door before changing his hold on the boy before he followed. The others they were meeting consisted on Miss Lovegood, the two older Weasley’s and the twins who were quietly taken out of school by Mr Weasley a few days before term even started. How he even managed it without that wife of his finding out he would never know but something told him that Arthur was a lot more devious than he looked. After all he was the father of the two biggest mischief makers Hogwarts had ever seen, that was including the Marauders. Lord Black had arranged for private tutors from around the world to teach all of them including the two eldest even though they were no longer anywhere near school age.   
Black had even offered to get in a duelling teacher for just Lucius and himself something they both declined. They would most likely kill the poor person by accident than actually learn anything whither it was by metal or magic. 

Turning his head a little he was a little surprised that the boy was still asleep considering how much he had slept the day before. Then again he had to wonder how the boy had managed to get through the long days without collapsing due to his malnourishment before now. It would explain why the boy found it so hard to concentrate especially when it came to potions. 

He had even realised that they had arrived in the small clearing in the small woods on the outskirts of Hogsmead until he felt like he was being watched. Turning his head so he was now looking ahead of him instead of at the boy he found himself raising an eye brow at the bunch of young people with flaming red hair who all had their mouths open in shock. About to open his mouth to let out one his more sarcastic comments Lord Black arrived. 

****************************************

Sirius took one look at the small group waiting to be taken into hiding before following their line of sight to see what had them all gobsmacked. He could feel as one of his eyebrows rose in question at the sight before him. Why on earth was Snape holding Harry like he was a child? What could have possible have happened in the short amount of time between them leaving him at Black Castle and now?

He turned his head slightly when he felt his mate suddenly come to stand at his shoulder before he whispered

“Miss Granger triggered something causing Harry to admit something’s about his past. It left him a little raw and drained. Add Snape’s mating instincts are currently out on display I believe until Harry is once again settled it would be best nothing is said.”

Sirius nodded his head before moving too fast for his mate to move and claimed his mouth with his. He could never get enough of his mate now they were bounded and questioned how both Lucius and Snape were going to deal with not touching their own mate, his son, for another year. 

It was with that horrible thought he broke the kiss and turned to the small group who all apart from Luna, where a lovely shade of red causing him to smile before it once again fell to a slight frown.

By this time tomorrow Sirius knew that they weren’t going to be as innocent as they were now. Thanks to the old fool their whole entire world was about to be tip onto its head. Everything his son and they had fought for was wrong.   
There was no dark or light magic, not as they had come to know about. There was only true knowledge and those strong enough to wield it. With that thought Sirius could feel the approach of the old coot, more than likely trying to stop what needed to happen. With one last look into the furious eyes of Dumbledore he pulled his family magic to him and with a little pop they were gone.


	3. Small walks and Cold thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few weeks since I last up dated unfortunately I can't tell my body not to give me crippling migraines. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you have reviewed and Kudos it means a lot.

Lucius stood on the battlement overlooking the field where his son and mate where currently chasing around a snitch. It had been twenty four hours since the other had arrived at the castle and he was finding it difficult to be around so many people, or more to the point his young mate. 

Both Severus and him had been threatened by the Lord Black should they allow their mating instincts to move past the need to protect their young mate anytime soon. Where a part of him was angry about such a threat he knew that a part of him wouldn’t be able to anyway. Even though the boy had come into his inheritance before time, his body and soul wasn’t ready to be mated with let alone to be told what he truly meant to both Severus and himself. 

He could feel yet another headache coming on. That was yet another problem that they had to come to grips with. When would be the correct time to inform the boy what he was? His father wanted to wait at least a little while so the boy wasn’t over burdened with too much information all at once. It was something that they all agreed on at least. 

The moment the group arrived yesterday, both young and old were pulled straight into lessons even though Severus wanted them all to be looked over first and had clang onto their mate until Black had to use force. 

It wasn’t until the moon was high in the sky that his son had appeared in his suits and dissipate years of etiquette lessons threw himself onto one of the high back chairs with a look of awe on his tired face.   
If his own son, who knew the truth about the world around him, was in such a state, he couldn’t help but wonder what the boy must be feeling. 

Lucius, moved to the side to allow the eldest Wesley to come and stand next to him. If the man had tried to have done so a month ago things would have been a lot different but then again a month is a long time in the Wizarding world. Letting out a quiet sigh Lucius watched as his young mate stripped of his shirt causing the man next to him move closer to the wall as a brief moment of lust crawled its way across his face, causing Lucius to let out a warning growl before he could stop himself.

A part of Lucius still found it hard to keep his jealousy to himself when it came to William Weasley. He knew that his young mate had a strong crush on him, something that William had encouraged up until he found his own mate in the French born Veela, Fleur Delacour. Though from what Black had hinted at dinner last night Harry had also gained her attention during the tournament as well as the twins. 

Lucius found himself lost in thoughts about how he could lock his mate away from those who were leering after his mate that he didn’t realise the man next to him had actually been saying something until a loud bark followed by the sound of his mate laughter broke through the haze 

“….despite what you all might believe Lucius, Harry is stronger than he looks. You must tell him everything before he finds out another way. He already knows the basics of whom and what he is after all and if the questions he was asking yesterday are to go by I believe he might already have ideas about his connection to both Snape and yourself.”

Bill watched as a flash of awe mixed with fright crossed Lord Malfoy’s face at his words. He knew from his talks with Harry over the summer that he was smarter than he let on and after the so called childhood Harry had, had he was excellent at hiding everything in plain sight, including how powerful he actually was. 

Leaning in so he could whisper in the man’s ear without being overheard by Remus and Sirius who was still bounding around in his animal form playing with the two young men below Bill opened the flood gates of Lucius’s mind,

“I would suggest that you all truly look at what is in front of you and not what you wished was there. Harry is emotional scared and needs to be shown that he is more than just a weapon. If you can’t find it in yourselves to see this I know Fleur won’t mind him sharing my affections.”

Lucius let out yet another growl louder enough to gain the attention of those below before turning to leap at the man only to find him gone. How dare the insolent whelp threaten him like that? Harry belonged to Severus and himself, and no one was going to take him away from them. With one last look at his boys he stormed into the castle. It was time he was informed exactly what had happened to his young mate.

*******************************************

It had been a week since Harry and the other had arrived at the castle and his head was still spinning from everything he had learnt. The most important thing for him was the whole concept of the so called ‘dark’ v’s ‘light’ argument and the fact neither really existed when it came to magic.

He slowly made his way to the small pond in one of the hidden court yards that where littered around the castle feeling very confused and very much like he didn’t deserve to be around anything that was currently living. He had for all purposes killed a man because he had been played by an old man who lost control of one his ‘pets’. He was for all intensive purpose a murder and from the brief flash backs he had of that night he had enjoyed himself. He was no better than the man he had killed. 

That brought him to the second thing on his list, the fact that he was no longer human, he couldn’t even be called a wizard anymore. When it was explained that he was the last member of the Le Fay family, he hadn’t realised what that truly meant. It wasn’t until Snape and Malfoy senior sat him down two nights ago and explained to him that he was now in fact a fairy and not just any fairy but the KING of all fairies did he find himself suddenly on the roof of the tallest tower questioning his very existence.   
A part of him wished he had stayed hidden on the roof because what he learnt once Hermione had actually talked him down made him want to vanish from the earth all together. Turns out the two people he was convinced hated him the most and wanted to see him at least six feet under if not more where actually his mates. It was at that point he decided that going on a ‘small’ walk would be for the best before he blew something up by accident. 

His walk took him the past two days, hiding in the forest trying to come to terms with everything that had been damp in his lap. In a way he was grateful that they had actually told him, instead of sneaking around behind his back but he did think they could have been a bit more elegant in the way they told him. Instead Snape, in his no nonsense tone he used when teaching informed him that they were mates and that he better deal with it because no amount of praying or screaming was going to change it.   
Ignoring the pain as he threw himself down on to the stone floor, Harry could help but notice that once again his cheeks where wet from tears. Considering the lack of food or drink he had the last few days he was amazed that he could still actually produce any tears. A small part of his brain even start to ask why he was actually crying to start with but he ignored it. 

Still within his own mind he didn’t see that he was no longer alone until he found himself air born causing him to let out a loud scream in surprise. Only to be silenced by a pair of soft lips meeting his in a vicious manner. 

************************************

The mess in the headmaster’s office caused both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to look at each other in worry. The last time Dumbledore’s office had looked like this was after Harry had a bout of accidental magic at the end of his third year. Carefully stepping over the broken glass of one of the many magical items that once littered the room McGonagall noticed that Fawkes was no longer on his perch in fact it looked like the Phoenix hadn’t been there in a long time. 

“The over grown chicken left at the end of last year if you really must know.”

McGonagall turned to the picture of Phineas Nigellus Black who sat there looking somewhat smug about something. 

“As for the mess well my dear that would have to do with the so called leader of the ‘light’, throwing a hissy fit. I have to admit for one so old he certainly acts like a child who’s had his sweeties taken away from him at times.”  
A nodding of heads from the rest of the past headmasters and mistress’s caused both professor’s to wonder what on earth would cause the great and powerful Dumbledore to do such a thing. They were once again interrupted by Phineas

“You two really don’t get it do you? The bird leaving, the Headmaster’s tantrum, come now you are teachers surly you can at least guess what has caused all this?”

It was Flitwick that answered in the end hoping that his answer was indeed wrong

“It has to do with Mr Potter doesn’t it?”

The laughter that left Phineas mouth caused both professors to shudder as the temperature in the usually warm room seemed to drop. 

“Well done. It indeed has to do with the boy. Dumbledore had plans for that boy, ones that were ruined when he killed the Dark Lord that night and again when my Sirius took him away. You must understand the boy isn’t who he appeared to be. Only four people alive today truly know who he is and he is currently with three of those people. I am going to let you both in a little secret; everything you have ever thought you knew about your beloved leader has been a lie.”

As the last words left his mouth they were both pushed from the room by an unseen force before the door slammed shut behind them. It wasn’t until they were sat in front of the small fire in the transfigurations professor’s small office did either of them dare to speak and even then it was only one line

“Is it just me or does the whole castle suddenly seem to be getting colder than normal?”


End file.
